


Uso to namae

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Lies, M/M, Touring, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Fíate, eres el único.Yuta recordaba esas palabras, se las repetía como un mantra en su mente, una y otra y otra vez.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Uso to namae

**Uso to namae**

**(Mentiras y nombres)**

_Fíate, eres el único. _

Yuta recordaba esas palabras, se las repetía como un mantra en su mente, una y otra y otra vez.

Su mano estaba envuelta en la erección de Kazuya, la movía rápido, a ritmo sostenido, preocupado que alguien pusiera llegar y sorprenderlos.

Kamenashi no parecía temerlo, no como él.

El concierto iba a empezar en poco tiempo, pero eso no le había evitado de empujar el menor en una sala vacía, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndole sentir su erección a la altura de sus caderas, agarrando sus manos y llevándolas a su cintura, en cada centímetro de piel que tuvieran éxito de tocar.

Y Tamamori no había podido decirle no. Nunca había sido capaz.

En los últimos meses esa rutina se había repetido a menudo. Cuando Kame se aburría, cuando no sabía que hacer o cuando realmente tenía gana, se acercaba a él con esa mirada alusiva, y Yuto lo seguía a cualquier parte quisiera, dejando que el mayor lo toquera y tocándolo, dejando que le hiciera todo lo que quería, porque eso era como estaba entre los dos.

Kazuya chasqueaba los dedos, y él llegaba.

Kazuya lo llamaba borracho y en lágrimas en plena noche y él llegaba a su casa, encontrándolo ya con su humor mejorado y gana de tener sexo, como para seguir evitando de hablar con él, como para no tener que explicarle la razón de sus lágrimas.

Tamamori habría querido lamentarse. Habría querido decirle que no estaba bien así, que no le gustaba esa situación, que ya no estaba dispuesto a ser usado de esa manera.

Pero cada vez que probaba el mayor lo precedía, como si presagiara un discurso que no quería enfrentar.

_Fíate, Yuta, eres el único para mí. _

Y él perdía la gana de decirle cualquier cosa, perdía la gana de decirle que no ya no quería sufrir su comportamiento, porque se obstinaba a creer en esas palabras.

El único.

Aún ahora, esa sala inmersa en las sombras, Kazuya gemía su nombre, le decía que lo amaba, mientras sus caderas se empujaban contras su mano y su boca entreabierta le rozaba la garganta, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando.

Y Yuta realmente habría tenido gana de llorar, y sentía las lágrimas empujar para salir de los ojos, pero tenía que tratar de retenerse, porque sabía que llorar no iba a resolver nada.

Kamenashi le habría preguntado que pasara, y él le habría sonreído diciéndole que todo estaba bien, y después esa noche habrían vuelto a casa juntos y él se habría descansado en esa cama que seguramente aún olería del sexo de la noche precedente, y se habría olvidado de sus recriminaciones y sus dudas, al menos hasta el día siguiente.

Siguió moviendo su mano en la erección del mayor, más rápido, más ansioso de llevarlo al orgasmo.

Meses. Meses y meses que seguía en adelante en la misma manera, y Yuta había llegado a su límite.

¿Por qué seguía repitiendo que era el único?

Quería decírselo.

Quería decirle que no estaba necesario que le dijera que era el único, que iba a seguir siendo follado como un animal, que iba a seguir estando a su lado cuando se fuera sentido solo y cuando fuera caído víctima de los recuerdos, que iba a correr de él aun sabiendo que no le importaba de él.

Qué pero ya no quería esa mentira, que no quería que jugara con él.

Vio el sudor formar gotas en la frente del mayor, y su respiro ser más irregular.

“Eres el único, amor...” murmuró, casi farfullando, ya cerca del orgasmo.

“Para, Kazu.” susurró Yuta, sin querer que el mayor lo sintiera realmente.

“Eres el único...” dijo otra vez, antes de gemir más alto y correrse en la mano de Tamamori.

“_Jin...” _

Yuta estaba cansado de esa rutina, estaba cansado de sus palabras y estaba cansado de no ser el destinatario.

No se retuvo, no más.

Se echó a llorar.


End file.
